


反派生涯

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	反派生涯

“这个，这个，还有。。这个。除了我刚才指出的这几个，其他的都用红色包装袋给我包起来。”金大小姐勾勾手指，小弟赶忙拿着他的金卡去结账。看着服务员战战兢兢打包最新款墨镜的模样，金大小姐水灵灵的大眼睛瞪的凶巴巴，“你新来的？都不懂规矩吗？我有说我刚才指出的那几个不要吗！”

一旁的小弟为了防止金大小姐发怒，赶忙偷偷告诉服务员其他的应该用黑色包装袋也包好。等到金大小姐和他的小弟们一群人浩浩荡荡提着大包小包离开奢侈品店的时候，夜晚已经被华丽霓虹装点得有几分不真实。

金大小姐姓金名希澈，性别为男，身份是黑道大少爷。凭着一张妖娆华丽的脸庞，和飘飘及腰的长发，让最初对他不熟悉的道上兄弟以为金大老爷家的是个小棉袄。更过分的是，这人美且自知，动不动跟姑娘家臭屁比美，又爱打扮得骚包。传闻曾经他和好兄弟在一起的时候，还害得人家女友误以为他劈腿。

后来大家混的熟了，给了金希澈一个“金大小姐”的称呼，这人不怒反喜，觉得这是对他美貌的肯定，乐滋滋地接了这称呼。

“这几款土死了，适合钟云那小子。”金希澈拿出黑色包装袋里的几副墨镜，反复看着确认些什么。

一旁小弟看着老大这副谨慎的模样，内心忍不住吐槽，还不是你和人家金大少爷吵架，不小心把金大少爷喜欢的墨镜打碎，气的人家好几天没理你。今儿一看着人家金大少爷喜欢的墨镜牌子上了新款，说什么自己突然想逛街，眼巴巴儿直奔着来把新款全买了。

金大少爷自然也姓金，名钟云，身份是黑道二少爷。两个金姓少爷并非血亲，二人父亲曾一同打拼，有生死交情。恰好都姓金，因此两家虽然没有任何血缘关系，却亲如一家，连生意上的事情都斩不断理还乱。

大家默认两个金家合为一体，可惜真正的金大少爷的“金大小姐”名号实在是太响，不熟悉的人要么真以为金家有个巾帼娇娥，要么摸不清金大小姐的脾气，不敢逆着他意。

于是最后当说起金大少爷，众人说的都是金家二少，金钟云。

金大少爷看着是个娇娇的瘦弱美人，窄肩细腰长腿，五官细致小巧。和金大小姐攻击性极强的美丽不同，金大少爷看着冷却总是引来些不知死活的登徒子。不少人以为小美人瘦弱好欺便舔着脸想半骗半强占人便宜，最后发现这人是低调的金大少爷的时候肠子都悔青。

可能是因为金大小姐和金大少爷都流着ab型血液，因此两人最大的相似点是，暴躁易起伏的坏脾气。两个坏脾气的人凑到一块还能怎样，两人的小弟整天战战兢兢地算着这俩人这周到底打了几架，都弄坏了哪些宝贝。

“钟云啊，哥请你吃饭啊，你最爱的那家餐厅我订了靠窗的位置。”金希澈打电话给金钟云，语气里满满的狗腿气息，可还是没管好自己的坏脾气，“什么？不吃？减肥？你都瘦成竹竿了减**肥！！”

“什么？我管不着？我到要让你看看我管不管的着！！”金大小姐狠狠地挂了电话，让司机直奔金大少爷的别墅，按了密码直接冲了进去。

金大少爷房间里黑乎乎的，要不是金大小姐对他太了解还以为他出去夜生活了。直扑进金钟云卧房，把人从被窝里扯出来，“这才几点你就要睡觉！别以为我不知道你个修仙狂魔，能睡着才怪。”

嘴上虽然怼死人不偿命，手却温柔地摸上那人肌肉软软的小腹轻轻打圈按压。“肚子都疼了还嘴硬，小祖宗算我求你了，我给你点你喜欢的牛油果沙拉外卖，健康还低卡，吃不胖的。”

金钟云纤细的身躯因为腹痛而蜷缩成一张弓，让金希澈十分心疼，自然而然地把人抱进怀里，像小时候那样胸膛相贴，额头相抵。轻轻抚摸着金钟云的后背，发现他的家居服因为冷汗而变得有些潮湿。

痛成这样了吗？金希澈自己也是衣来伸手饭来张口，却在照顾金钟云这方面技能满点。熟练地找出金钟云家的药箱，哄着人吃了胃药，又将潮湿的家居服换了下来。

金钟云穿着衣服的时候瘦的像一阵风就能吹回天庭的仙女，脱了衣服的时候更显骨感，让人生怕将他捏碎。

金希澈取来干爽的毛巾，细细地擦拭金钟云身上的细汗，碰到粉嫩的乳首时候情不自禁咽了口口水。金希澈知道自己的美，可金钟云却不知道，强迫自己瘦到仙气飘飘，只有戴满了首饰才有一丝丝安全感。

新换上的家居服白白地像云朵一样将金钟云包裹起来，让他看起来全然失了平日里作为黑道少爷的强硬气场，软软的像一只奶猫。

叮咚一声门铃响起，金希澈像这个家的主人一样自然地去取了外卖，回到金钟云的床榻上，耐心地哄了人吃饭。

奶猫吃奶一般，金钟云小口小口地吃饭，慢慢地咀嚼下咽。才吃了一小半就要停嘴，磨光了金希澈最后的温柔，几乎要掰开金钟云的嘴巴往里塞。

闹归闹，金钟云知道金希澈待自自己如亲弟弟，闹完以后还是给他面子象征性又吞下几口。

金希澈看着金钟云难得的乖巧，乐的眼梢都要飞起，自顾自去衣柜里扒拉出自己之前硬是塞进去的自己的睡衣，厚着脸皮要留宿。

看着金希澈三下五除二地脱光光后换上睡衣，像只猴子一样要重新蹦到自己床上，金钟云一脚踹过去差点毁了金希澈下半生。

“你给我洗澡去！！”

洗完澡以后的金大小姐长发旖旎，睡衣半敞，说不出的媚态横生。

“钟云，来和姐姐快活呀！”金希澈一副楚楚勾人的模样，明明美的倾国倾城祸国妖民，却看的金钟云想自戳双目。

“唉，钟云你别害羞啊。”看着气鼓鼓转过去的金钟云，金希澈一把从背后将人抱紧，轻轻地唱起两人儿时记忆里的歌曲。

睡吧，我的宝贝弟弟。金希澈轻轻地在金钟云的耳尖落下一个吻，两人一同缓缓地进入梦乡。

两人的小弟在别墅外面等了好久，没等到别墅里两人吵起来打起来，打着哈欠各自回家。

金家近几年一直在致力于洗白包装自己，但是世间万物并非非黑即白，该流的血还是不会停止。

两位父亲倒也没太溺爱两个孩子，见识过黑暗才能珍惜已经拥有的阳光，才能在这个世界立足。因此两人从开始接手生意，很快就开始辅佐着肃清工作，甚至有时候会亲手去做些溅血的事情。

别人都说这两人心肠都变得冷硬如磐石，可他们身边的小弟们听到这些传言，都会在背后摇头。

那些被金大小姐金大少爷收拾的人也都不是什么好狗，恶人自有恶人磨，金大小姐金大少爷就是位于食物链顶端的恶魔。

他们的金大小姐平日里恃美而骄，持靓行凶，但是对待小弟却有着一个老大本不必有的包容和义气。金大少爷是个龟毛的处女座，还爱碎碎念啰啰嗦嗦地给小弟们磨耳朵，但是却也是个敏感体贴的家伙。

金大小姐平日里喜欢把一头秀发扎成高高的马尾，美却不娘，反而洒脱帅气。修身的黑色西装，细看总有骚气的红色钩花。开会的时候他爱勾着嘴角，眼神躲在墨镜后面大大方方地偷看金大少爷。

金大少爷到底知不知道金大小姐的偷看呢？谁也不知道。此刻他穿着颜色很素款式却很有设计感的西装，戴着金大小姐赔罪买给他的新墨镜，懒懒地抿着薄唇，在巴掌大的小脸上挤出两小团腮帮肉。

“希澈，钟云，这人就交给你们两个去处理。”金爸爸看两人心不在焉的状态，一个坏心眼又给两人安排了苦力。

金大少爷自来喜欢一心多用，即便看着在走神发呆也知道所谓的处理已经到了哪一步骤，散会以后便拉着真发呆此刻还一脸懵逼的金大小姐。

“唉，我最讨厌和那些老油条谈了。”金大小姐想起最开始自己接手差事，那些油腻腻的大叔对着他几乎流哈喇子的模样，攥着枪的手手指忍不住开始发痒。

“不用谈了。”金大少爷伸手把金大小姐耳边的碎发别到耳后，趁他不注意猝不及防掐住他的脖颈，“直接做掉。”

金大小姐满意地看到金大少爷眼中不易察觉的厌恶，也不躲开他抓着自己脖子的手，任他掐了一会儿才伸手握住他的手。

金大小姐的手也比女人还美，根根手指纤长白皙，像葱白一样光洁。反观金大少爷，一双有些肉的小手掌配着十根短短的手头，让人怀疑是不是连枪都拿不稳。

可是金大小姐就很喜欢金大少爷的手，捏起来软软的。每逢金大少爷心情不错的时候，还可以把他整个手掌包进自己的手心里，或是俗套地在自己手上挤上过量的护手霜，借口给他的小小手做个马杀鸡。

“看来钟云是打算公报私仇咯？”金大小姐拉着金大少爷的手离开自己的脖颈，那里有很明显的粉色掌印。

金大少爷没再多说，连眼神中的情绪也都重新收好。

“直接做掉太便宜那老家伙了。”金大小姐趁金大少爷发愣的时候，顺势将手指插入他指缝中十指紧扣。

“别在垃圾身上费力气。”金大少爷不想把精力太多放在让自己不爽的过去上，同时也担心因为自己的任性把金希澈拉进危险之中，所以最好的办法就是速战速决。

“那今晚十点，我们老地方见。”金大小姐摩挲着金大少爷手上的戒指，两人像是约定约会的情人一般。

晚上九点五十九分，金大少爷暴躁地狂戳自己的手机屏幕，频繁的在游戏sns脸书kakaotalk的界面反复切换。

突然一束鲜艳的红玫瑰横在金大少爷面前，金一抬头看见那张盛世美颜的脸，啧，还画了底妆和眼线。

“这花怎么回事？”金大少爷不耐烦地想推开红玫瑰却被强势地塞了满怀。

“刚刚哥约会去了。”金大小姐凑近金大少爷的耳边，小声地说这话。即便知道是怕被目标发现，金钟云还是感觉耳朵酥酥软软，似有电流乱窜。

“你迟到了！”金大少爷举起手机界面，指着上面的十点零五分，毫不客气地戳人家痛处。“约完会还把花拿回来，又被踹了？”

“我不就多打了几把游戏嘛，就一直盘问我。本来今晚想好好哄一下的，结果非要和我分手。”金大小姐毫不顾忌自己梳的整整齐齐的发型，一边抱怨一边挠头，几乎把自己挠成鸡窝头。

即便是鸡窝头，这人也美得过分。那样美丽的脸庞，任谁看了都觉得是个恋爱高手，可实际上被他脸吸引过来的莺莺燕燕，最多能坚持两个月左右，就被他的臭屁自恋和直男思维给搞疯。

“看来我这辈子只能和钟云过了。”金大小姐一把揽过金大少爷的肩膀，一阵不正经地长吁短叹。

“滚，你谈不成恋爱，我还想找漂亮妹妹呢。”金大少爷不服气地想推开金大小姐，使劲推了几下居然纹丝不动。

两人在恋爱方面属于难兄难弟，一个招蜂引蝶经常被甩，另一个虽然是个认真的痴情种却也没落得好下场，被同一个前女友戴了五顶绿帽子。

“嘘，目标出现。”金大小姐竖起一根手指轻碰金大少爷的嘴唇，两人瞬间收起胡闹的互怼，认真到完全忘记两个人正姿势暧昧地搂在一起。

“他们马上要出发去交易了，我看一下，”金大小姐看了看自己的腕表，回想了一下小弟们算出的时间。“限时两分五十一秒。”

金大少爷也不含糊，瞄准那人的太阳穴，干脆利落地扣动板机。

金大小姐不知道从哪拿出一个望远镜，一手举着望远镜，一手改搂着金大少爷的细腰细细地掐着软肉，逍遥自在地观望着结果，“不错不错，血浆脑浆都崩出来了，钟云欧巴你真棒！”

金大少爷狠狠瞪了一眼像个疯子一样的金大小姐，凤眼妩媚，落在金大小姐眼中多了些撒娇的意味。

“走吧，后面就交给他们善后，咱们喝酒去。”金大小姐不管不顾地搂着人走，全然不顾金大少爷的微弱抗议。

“减什么肥，好好安慰一下哥受伤的心灵。”金大少爷不知道为什么觉得这人话语里有一种说不出的哀伤悲切，拒绝的话默默咽下去，两人以奇怪的姿势夹着玫瑰花晃晃悠悠地奔向熟悉的清吧。

一向克己的金大少爷很少喝酒，半夜被宿醉的头痛搞醒的时候，感觉自己整个被包裹束缚在一个小火炉里，等眼睛适应黑暗后，才惊觉眼前他哥那张帅脸离几乎要贴上自己的脸。

小扇子一样铺展开来的睫毛，英挺的鼻梁，肉感的嘴唇像是呓语一样喏喏地不知所云。金钟云的头脑浑浑噩噩地想起昨晚两人喝醉了以后金希澈突然认真又深情地对他说，钟云啊，你会一直在哥身边对吧？

也不知道是不是酒精的作用，那一刻金钟云觉得那时候的自己像只狗，乖乖地把脖子伸到金希澈递过来的项圈里。他傻傻地回应了一句好啊，然后被金希澈粗鲁地拽到怀里搓着头毛。

自小父亲忙碌，便将他扔给同样孤独一人的金希澈。两人一路走来，没少拌嘴打架，但是却像亲兄弟一样从来不记隔夜仇。金希澈看着嚣张跋扈，实际上心软的一塌糊涂，最见不得金钟云掉眼泪。每次吵架时候像个疯子，回头还要追在人家屁股后面厚着脸皮求原谅。

金钟云回忆起许多关于金希澈的事情，回忆里虽然金希澈总是不正经的模样，却让金钟云每每回忆起来都是他跟在后面求着自己原谅的撒娇，自己失恋后他递给自己满满麦香满满气泡的啤酒，自己被欺负时候他逼迫自己反击回去却永远在身后给他准备好最温暖的怀抱。

好奇他到底在瞎念什么，金钟云把耳朵凑近他的嘴唇，感受到那人饱满的唇肉轻轻点蹭到自己的耳朵，浅浅地吐出两个字，钟，云。

金钟云的脸刷一下变红，心脏扑腾个不停，慌乱之下想赶紧逃离却一下子被金希澈搂的更近，嘴唇吧唧一下贴在金希澈的脖子上，鼻腔里满满都是他的味道。

完了，小爷笔直的人生大道，弯了。金钟云脑子糊了半天，得出这样一个结论。

电话不合时宜地震动起来，金钟云小心翼翼地把金希澈压在自己身上的胳膊上移开，咕噜咕噜打了个滚拿起一旁的手机，怕吵醒了金希澈，特意到了卫生间打电话。

那边冷漠的声音喊了一声，艺声。瞬间让金钟云起了鸡皮疙瘩，知道金钟云是代号为艺声的杀手的人不多，能联系到艺声的人就少之又少。金钟云一下子从半醉中清醒过来。

“你和你的搭档之中有一人，出卖自我，背叛家族。我想你应该知道怎么做。”那边说完匆匆挂上了东海，留金钟云一人拿着电话发呆许久，一回头看见一脸冰冷的金希澈无声的站在他身后。

这人是否听到了什么？在他背后站了多久？他到底是什么时候清醒的？多年以来的警惕谨慎只因为眼前的人是金希澈而变得松懈，头脑简单地来了一句，“你是卧底？”

果不其然看到金希澈嘴角一歪露出一个嘲笑的表情，举起手机屏幕给他看一封匿名邮件，和电话里同样的话语，“你信？”

两人无声地对峙了一下，回想起两个老爹把这点子事情交给他俩之后当天就带着各自老婆跑去夏威夷度假，连这俩儿子都联系不上他们。

“估计那些老滑头怎样也想不到咱俩都好到同床共枕相拥而眠了吧。”金希澈盯着金钟云，回想起刚刚自己先醒过来，看到小孩安静地睡在自己怀里，心想要是他一直都这么乖该有多好。

他喜欢丹凤眼的可爱女生，以本命安昭熙为模板，交往过的妹子无一不是笑起来两眼弯弯。可她们和他不是一路人啊，说是被甩其实两人早就被磨的失去了喜欢时的新鲜。回过神来自家小孩都瘦成竿了，某一日，小孩的凤眼里斟满了温柔，安抚着又一次被“甩”的自己，那一瞬间金希澈像是终于找到了生命中最大的一块拼图，执着地想要把它留在自己的生命里。

看到小孩似乎要醒过来，金希澈赶忙闭眼装睡。黑暗中，小孩几乎贴上自己的身体，清新的气息喷在自己脖颈上。他情不自禁地喊了他的名字，感受到小孩要挣脱自己的时候情不自禁地将人搂紧。

昨夜收到匿名邮件，他冷静了许久许久，最后匆匆忙忙买了一束玫瑰花赶过去。他以为他的小孩到了叛逆期了，犯了错。但是没关系，如果他愿意留在自己身边，那些都无所谓，他可以慢慢教他，替他拦下所有的罪责。

借着酒精大着胆子问他，要不要一直留在自己身边，小孩意料之外地坦率。小孩到底知不知道他金希澈在说什么？又知不知他自己在说什么？

回忆被小孩的手机震动吵醒，小孩轻轻从自己怀里跑出去接电话。他悄悄跟去，听到了电话里那句和他邮件里一模一样的话语。

眼下两人大眼瞪小眼地坐在床上思索对策，金希澈率先开口，“你留在这里，然后。。”

“不行，应该是你留在这里。。”袒护对方的心思也极为相似，可惜两人都是暴脾气，看起来仿佛吵架。

金希澈不管不顾地继续，“我去交涉一下探探那些老家伙。。。”

“我说，你才应该留在这里！”金钟云有些烦躁，对于未知他确实是恐惧的，但是他更不希望金希澈犯险。

“如果真的有什么事情，我来背负这些事情。。”金希澈有些为难，虽然这些老滑头已经强弩之末，但是百足之虫，虽死未僵。用这般低劣的挑拨离间来对付他们，谁也不知道到底背后还有几手。

“不，你留在这里。”金钟云知道金希澈嘴上工夫比他厉害的多，憋了半天也想不出劝阻他的理由。

“如果我我真的。。。那钟云你可以重新开始新的人生。。”金希澈斟酌着字词，思索着该怎样行动。

“绝不！休想！”金钟云忽的暴躁，气势汹汹地把金希澈扑倒在床铺来了个床咚，“你昨晚不是说好的要我一直在你身边吗？我都答应了你怎么可以反悔！”虽然语气凶巴巴的但是含着眼泪的凤眼还是出卖了他的气场。

“若我真的是卧底呢？钟云也打算在我身边吗？”起了逗小孩的心思，金希澈轻轻把手环上了金钟云的细腰。小孩被问的一愣，没有注意金希澈的手，傻傻的点头。

“你是叛徒，那我就是叛徒的。。。”金钟云想了想，脸爆红地没有说出内心所想的词，别别扭扭地吐出两个文绉绉的字，“挚友。”

“行吧。”金希澈看到小孩的脸红，情不自禁心花怒放，“挚爱的男朋友也挺不错的。”

“什么？”金钟云凤眼瞪的又大又圆，猝不及防地被金希澈拉下啄了一口嘴唇。

“怎么着？刚才被我抱的时候心跳得跟心脏病病人一样，还亲了我脖子，现在翻脸不认人了？”金希澈流氓地又陆续亲了小孩好几下，小孩才反应过来，“你个混蛋居然装睡！”

“呀！谋杀亲夫啊！！”

后来？金大小姐成为了传说，两个金家真正成了一家，新的老大是两个俊俏却铁腕的金老爷。

“金希澈！你知不知道节制两个字怎么写！”原金大少爷掐着自己的腰，作势要推开扶着自己的原金大小姐。

“我有什么不会的，钟云可以教我嘛。”原金大小姐眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，几乎没有人可以抵得了这张脸的撒娇服软。

可原金大少爷不仅不吃这一套，还浑身惊恐地一抖，用力挣脱他的怀抱准备逃离，“休想，你这个周！睡沙发！”

“别啊！我以后都不用***绑住你的**，也不同时塞好几个**到你的**里了！！”金大小姐不知死活地跟在人屁股后面口无遮拦。

“金希澈你给我去死！！”

今天又是两位的小弟捂紧耳朵担心自己小命的一天。


End file.
